


no manners

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [3]
Category: EXO (Band), JYJ (Band)
Genre: Edgeplay, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Jaejoong comes back from the army and puts his muscles to use on Chen.





	no manners

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k19, prompt #3 & #4](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/): edgeplay, mirror sex
> 
> **warnings:** mirror sex, edgeplay, size kink, traces of dirty talk

-

Tonight, Jaejoong can easily admit the army had done him good. The sheer muscle over his arms look even bigger when he's wrapping them around Jongdae, keeping his pretty bitch speared over his cock in his lap.

They're in Jaejoong's bedroom, of course. He's sitting on the edge of his bed with Jongdae in his lap, his back pressed against Jaejoong's chest, his legs hooked over Jaejoong's spread thighs so that when they both stare at the full-length mirror on the wall across from them, the sight of Jaejoong's long cock sinking into Jongdae's tight little ass is unmistakable.

Jongdae's not looking, of course. His eyes are squeezed shut as the humiliation stains his ears a glowing red, both his hands clinging to Jaejoong's arm braced across his chest like an iron bar, Jaejoong's fingers reaching up to curl around Jongdae's throat, still a light grip, enough to feel the panting gasps punched out of Jongdae's pretty, open mouth.

'Fuck, fuck,' Jongdae wheezes out, trying to ride back on Jaejoong's dick, but Jaejoong's other arm is around Jongdae's waist, holding him so tight that there's no leverage, nowhere for Jongdae to go except squirm and tighten over Jaejoong's cock. 'Hyung—'

'Open your eyes, Jongdae-ah,' murmurs Jaejoong in his ear, his hips working upwards in short, deep thrusts that have Jongdae hiccuping. In their reflection, his dick looks thick, _too big_, as he crams it into Jongdae's tight little asshole, over and over. 'Watch or you won't come.'

The threat has Jongdae hissing out a breath as he opens his eyes, glaring with his dark sharp eyes at Jaejoong's grinning face then at his own hard leaking cock—tragically untouched. 'Fuck you,' he says, one of his small hands letting go of Jaejoong's arm to get himself off.

'Did you already forget,' croons Jaejoong, his fingers around Jongdae's neck tightening. 'If you're going to touch, then I get to choke your pretty neck.'

The absolute hatred that sours Jongdae's expression as he stares at Jaejoong's reflection is almost as sweet as his hot little hole clutching Jaejoong's dick, feeling so, _so_ tight despite riding it for so long.

Like a good boy, Jongdae goes back to holding Jaejoong's arm, his small hands dwarfed by Jaejoong's army bulk, and _fuck_, he looks so _small_, such a pretty _breakable_ thing between his arms, crushed against his chest and stuffed full of his cock.

'Were you close, kitty?' Jaejoong makes sure to fuck his hips up faster now, feel how Jongdae squirms and tightens his hole around Jaejoong's cock, milking him, even as he struggles to get himself off. 'You want to come?'

With that, Jaejoong tightens his grip over Jongdae's tiny frame, holding him so tight that all Jongade can do is gasp breathlessly and hold on as Jaejoong tries to fucking rail his tiny ass. Jaejoong shoves himself deep in quick, hard thrusts, moaning into his ear, 'always feel so good, so tight around me—'

And Jongdae's cries only get louder and louder, his whole body trembling as his ass tightens every time Jaejoong's cock punches into him, knocking into his prostate. 'Fuck, hyung, _hyung_!' 

'Keep _watching_, kitty,' he snarls, and Jongdae keens as he snaps his eyes open, staring helplessly at the sight of Jaejoong's long cock reaming into his asshole, slick with lube, complemented with the slap of skin on skin. In the reflection, Jongdae's lean stomach clenches and his cock spurts more precome—he's so close, _so close_—when Jaejoong drives up into his asshole and _stops_, making Jongdae thrash in his arms as his orgasm is ripped away from him.

'Hyung! Fuck—fuck you!' Jongdae's fingers scrape harsh pink lines over Jaejoong's arms in his anger, his hips trying to ride back on Jaejoong's cock, his hole clenching around that hot length inside of him to encourage Jaejoong to start fucking him again.

'Just like that,' moans Jaejoong, eyes going half-lidded as he feels Jongdae's cute little hole milk his dick, going so sweetly tight all over. 'Always feel so good.' He licks at the sweat along Jongdae's jawline, nuzzling into his boy's neck, feeling him shiver and bear down on Jaejoong's cock.

'Hyung,' pants Jongdae, staring wide-eyed at their reflection. He's been denied one too many times and it shows—his cock arched high against his abdomen and dripping with precome, balls tight to his body. Swallowing, Jongdae tips his head to the side and looks up at Jaejoong, peering up from under his lashes and his hair that's damp with sweat, that curling mouth open and red: 'Hyung, c'mon.'

A bolt of arousal shoots down Jaejoong's spine at the half-beg, and his hips flex against Jongdae's ass, grinding his cock into Jongdae's prostate. Before him, Jongdae's lashes flutter as he moans, hole tightening in a plea for more. 'Hyung, c'mon, p-please.'

'Fuck,' groans Jaejoong, 'what was that, kitty?' He holds Jongdae's even tighter, wants to leave bruises all over that tiny frame. 'What do you want from hyung?'

'Shit—just,' Jongdae squeezes his eyes shut, mouth dropping in a long groan when Jaejoong rides his hips upwards, grinding his cock harder into that sweet spot. '_Please_, hyung, want to come.'

'All you had to do was ask,' says Jaejoong, teeth nipping at Jongdae's neck while watching them both in the mirror. Still clamped between Jaejoong's arms, all Jongdae can do is try to bear down on Jaejoong's cock when Jaejoong starts fucking him again, clenching when Jaejoong pulls out, slams back in.

And Jongdae seems to get it now—that Jaejoong will rail his ass harder and faster the more he cries out, 'hyung, fuck, _fuck_, _hyung_—!' Jaejoong savours that sweet friction on his cock, how he can fuck a space into Jongdae's tiny ass, make him forget anything other than wordlessly begging for come, wanting to come.

'That's right, no one fucks you like this, do they, kitty?' Jaejoong huffs, watching the reflection of his cock, how he's stretching out Jongdae's tight little hole, the glorious drag of his rim along the length with each thrust. 'Come on my cock, that's what you want.'

'Don't stop,' pants Jongdae, still trying for angry when all he's become is a twitching, squirming cockslut in his arms, trying to drop his hips so he can meet Jaejoong's thrusts. Jaejoong indulges him—fucks him harder, fills the room with the slap of his balls against Jongdae's ass, knocking against Jongdae's prostate so all Jongdae can do is claw at his arm as he keens.

'Come on it,' Jaejoong snarls, tightening his grip around Jongdae's tiny frame, snapping his hips harder, faster, feeling his own orgasm build in his balls. 'Come on my fucking cock, Jongdae.'

Jongdae's skin is hot and slick with sweat, his eyes squeezed shut again as he starts trembling, his ass clenching erratically around Jaejoong's cock. His own cock kicks against his stomach once, twice, and then he's throwing his head back in a wail as he comes untouched, hips bucking wildly even when he can't fucking _move_ between Jaejoong's arms, 'hah, _ah_, hyung, _hyung_—'

Jaejoong _feels_ his boy's orgasm—the frantic shudder in Jongdae's frame, the way his hole gets impossibly tight and it's like fucking into a vice, _cramming_ his cock inside that heat, how Jongdae is still milking Jaejoong's cock through the aftershocks, his voice dying in a pathetic whimper that only Jaejoong can pull out of his stubborn slut.

'Look in the mirror,' orders Jaejoong as he uses Jongdae's ass, meeting Jongdae's fucked-out gaze in their reflection and how he's covered in come and bruises from how tightly Jaejoong insists on holding him, his legs twitching and shivering as Jaejoong's cock reams into his prostate, punching out hiccups of overstimulation from his mouth.

And even now, his ass still feels so good—a tight glove of heat that can't bear to let go of Jaejoong's cock as he tries to shove himself deeper and deeper, smooth out Jongdae's rim with the thickness of his dick, the fact that they've been fucking long enough that Jongdae's pretty ass will _gape_, will _drool_ Jaejoong's come once he's done—

'Hyung, please,' whimpers Jongdae, the overstimulation becoming painful for him now, his pretty face scrunching up in a wince in their reflection, and Jaejoong can't take it. He slams into Jongdae's asshole over and over, half a dozen times more, imagining making Jongdae _cry_ on his cock, and blows his load with a low groan, pumping it deep inside his boy's hole.

'Shit, yeah,' he murmurs to himself, hips flexing as he grinds his come into Jongdae with his softening cock, savoring the wetness and warmth of it. 'Keep watching.'

Too exhausted to argue, Jongdae does, and Jaejoong savours the sight of his boy's dark, sharp eyes trailing downwards to Jaejoong's cock slipping out of him, and the trail of white come that slides out of his used hole.

-

**Author's Note:**

> we back, baybee. thanks for reading!


End file.
